Moon & Sunrise
by Song-DaeK
Summary: [Basado después del Cap. 8 de Inuyasha Kanketsu Hen.] "Debes pasar por un dolor inimaginable pero… Me duele más observarte en agonía. Aún con la culpa que llevo por no haber sido capaz… de salvar a esa persona que amabas… Yo prefiero sentir esta culpabilidad eternamente y sola a tener que verte así cada día" InuxKag "Déjame ser tu amanecer, Inuyasha."


Buenas madrugadas! :) -llega entre rosas(?)- Aquí llego con otro oneshot, oh yeah, ya me estoy acostumbrando a hacerlos *-* Aunque cortos y sencillos e_e aún no me salen. Da igual, ésta es mi marca personal, extenderme~ Este oneshot me costó mucho empezarlo, la inspiración estaba ahí pero no terminaba de salir y a la final tuve que "ponerme triste" y así empezarlo. ya luego no podía parar como siempre xD

Espero les guste n.n Es un Inuyasha x Kagome por su puesto! Nos leemos abajo.

NO OLVIDEN PASARSE POR MIS OTROS FANFICS SI ÉSTE LES HA GUSTADO!** FATE'S RED THREAD** LES ENCANTARÁ :D!

**Inspirada en la canción "Moon & Sunrise" de BoA. Concierto BoA The LIVE.**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y su historia no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente algunos personajes orginales que agregué. Escribo sin ánimos de lucro, por y para fans.

* * *

**_••_****Moon & Sunrise**_**••**_

No sabía cuántos días aproximadamente habían pasado luego de aquel acontecimiento triste para todos. ¿Por qué no incluirse? Ella también estaba triste y apagada, la exterminadora también tenía el mismo sentimiento de pesar pero fuertemente arraigada al agradecimiento profundo, el Monje pensativo y sintiéndose culpable hacia aquella sacerdotisa que hacía poco había pasado a descansar por completo.

Pero el que peor lo pasaba sin duda era el guerrero Hanyou, quién podría tener el rostro inmutable pero los orbes ámbar carecían de brillo alguno. Ésta vez era mucho peor que aquellas veces que creyeron muerta a la mujer de cabellera negra y piel como la nieve.

Podía sentirse la tristeza, la devastación, la frustración, la negación. El intenso dolor.

En cada mirada.

Suspiros. Palabras.

En sus simples movimientos.

Acrecentaba la preocupación de todos, hasta del más pequeño pues aquella figura que el veía como paternal estaba decayendo. Y además, acrecentaba la culpa de la reencarnación de aquella mujer que ya no estaba más en el mundo al que no pertenecía, los rasgos podían ser básicamente los mismos, y pudo hasta haber nacido a partir de las almas del amor de aquel Hanyou, pero no eran la misma. No era la misma esencia, no era el mismo sentimiento, no era ella.

Esa tarde se repitió lo mismo que cada día con diferencia que la noche cayó cuando ya estaban resguardados en una casa que pertenecía al patriarca de la aldea que ayudaron en la mañana, la exterminadora y la sacerdotisa del futuro disfrutaron un pequeño baño en aquel lujoso lugar y tras terminar una cena para todos, como siempre aquel asiento que pertenecía al chico de cabellos platinados, estaba vacío. Ese día incluso el monje y la exterminadora se propusieron cambiar un poco el ambiente tan decaído que se mantenía desde aquella muerte, era lo que todos debían hacer: Seguir adelante, aunque aún no lo comprendían todos.

-Éste pescado sabe exquisito. ¿No lo crees así Sango? –preguntó el Monje Miroku con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, la exterminadora que comía en silencio como siempre se sorprendió de escuchar alguna voz sugiriendo una plática y viendo al pelinegro de ojos zafiros asintió una vez, éste le regaló una sonrisa un poco más cálida y Sango se la devolvió, suspirando luego como si su alma estuviera comenzando a liberarse de aquellos días oscuros.

-Kagome-chan. ¿No crees lo mismo? La comida está deliciosa. –le habló ahora a su amiga queriendo continuar con aquella plática pero incluyendo a la sacerdotisa que no respondió- ¿Kagome-chan? –preguntó buscando a su amiga hallándola totalmente inmersa en su mundo, aquellos ojos chocolate estaban apagados y si relucían sin duda se debía a que las lágrimas pasaron por ellos.

Kagome no contestaría, ella no estaba peor que Inuyasha pero sus emociones estaban nublándole la cabeza. Hacía mucho que había comprendido que no debía sentir celos por alguien cuando ella no tenía cabida en el corazón del Hanyou, ya no podía sentir tristeza porque él amaba a alguien más ¿Cómo podría? Si había comprendido que su amor era muy razonable… Kikyou había sido una persona admirable… mientras ella… ella…

-Kagome-chan. –repitió Sango cuando vio que las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer sobre los ojos de la otra muchacha. Kagome se levantó de su puesto siendo observada por el pequeño zorrito que comía a su lado y por los otros dos, y sin excusarse si quiera abandonó la habitación.

Recorría los pasillos oscuros de aquel refugio elegante queriendo buscar un lugar para refrescar su mente, sus pies cubiertos por las medias hacían rechinar la madera debajo, sus dedos acariciaron las puertas y paredes, sus ojos buscaban claridad. Pronto consiguió la salida a aquel laberinto y admiró la enorme Luna en el firmamento oscuro, y los pequeños puntos brillantes.

Si tan solo ella también pudiera salir de ese abismo con la facilidad con la que llegó a admirar el cielo. Si sólo ella tuviera la fuerza para decirle al Hanyou que descargara su dolor con ella, pero no podía, ella también se había roto con ese acontecimiento.

Kikyou, fue una persona con un corazón bondadoso, una mujer independiente que cometió errores pero con sus acciones remendó todo, era admirable, era perfecta… Era inalcanzable. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ella? Kagome mordió su labio y negó.

-Kikyou… Tú, no debiste morir. –Murmuró muy bajo con sus ojos perdidos en las figuras de la enorme luna- No… Está claro, que… no eras tú quién debía.

No era que pensara de forma suicida, no era que ahora que no obtendría el amor de su amado ella debía desaparecer, porque siempre estaría pensando en Kikyou y no en ella. Kagome se sentía en el medio e impotente… Ella supo desde hacía mucho tiempo que Inuyasha no sería para ella, por lo menos quería poder juntarlos, quería borrar del rostro del Hanyou esa expresión de infinito dolor. Ella debía salvar el cuerpo de Kikyou, ella debía salvarla, ella debió salvarla.

Kagome cerró los ojos y dejó precipitar sus lágrimas aún de pie frente al jardín de aquel lugar.

Inuyasha merecía tener un poco de felicidad, ya había bastado de sufrimiento para él. ¿Qué podía ser ella para arreglarlo? Si, ni si quiera podía consolarlo sin terminar ella peor. El sonido fuerte le asustó y terminó abrazándose de improvisto, un trueno, esa noche llovería al parecer, el frío ya estaba en el ambiente, pero no había frío más cruel que aquel que estaba compartiendo con su amado Inuyasha.

¿Porqué antes no había dolido como ésta vez?

Porque ahora ella si estaba definitivamente muerta. Ese fue el adiós definitivo.

-Kikyou. Debí salvarte… Pero no tuve la fuerza ni para saber cómo hacerlo por mi propia cuenta… -se recriminó a sí misma y mordiendo su labio fuertemente se dejó caer en la madera dándose así un golpe en su rodilla, pero notar el dolor físico ahora era una cosquilla comparado con lo que atravesaba su alma. Bajó su cabeza un poco y llevó su mano a su pecho- No debías ser tu quién muriera. Nunca, he debido reencarnar. ¿Para qué si no iba a poder hacer ninguna de las cosas que debí haber hecho? ¿Reencarné para traer más desgracias? –se preguntó a sí misma con la voz afligida y más grave de lo normal, las lágrimas no le dejaba respirar adecuadamente.

No sabía que más hacer que tirarse a llorar ¿Era estúpido? Lo era, pero al ser la única cosa que podía hacer, la haría bien.

Ya no sentía celos de aquella maravillosa persona, ahora sólo sentía su dolor de haber sido separada de su amado una vez más, por el mismo hombre. El mismo Demonio.

Se suponía que ella también era una parte de Kikyou, aunque no estuviera totalmente convencida no habían errores con eso, Kagome era la reencarnación de Kikyou porque ella así misma lo quiso. Kikyou, era una mujer desconfiada que se había enamorado, y a la final cayó presa de aquel amor, y como humana que era, sólo deseó ver una vez más a Inuyasha.

Y era ahí cuando Kagome entraba en toda aquella historia, entraba tarde… ¿Entraba tarde? ¿Realmente era ya tarde?

-Kikyou no está. ¿Podría… aún hacer algo? –se preguntó mirando al frente.

Lluvia. Ah… no se había percatado cuando ya había comenzado a llover.

Limpió sus lágrimas y soltó aquel suspiro de cansancio, vio hacia atrás como ahora ninguna luz se veía, seguro sus amigos se habían ido a dormir ya.

-Podré… hacer algo. Kikyou ya no está, pero… -llevó su mano a su pecho y respiró suave y con dolor- Yo sigo con vida. Y me ha dejado una tarea importante, que debo cumplir a toda costa.

_"…Sin embargo Inuyasha… Yo no soy capaz de arreglar tu corazón. La amas y lo comprendo, pero mis manos no son las de ella, mis palabras no son de ella, ni mi voz, ni mi mirada. Pero hay algo que soy, y que ella nunca lo fue, y ya jamás podrá serlo._"

Kagome cerró los ojos y asintió varias veces dejando que su flequillo se moviera también.

Más dolor que el que llevaba consigo ahora no podría cargar, y estaba empezando a sentirlo inaguantable. El dolor de ver a Inuyasha tan sumido en su agonía, ella podía hacer algo allí.

Quizá no como Kikyou, quizá no como la persona que él ama. Pero podía ayudarle como Kagome, como su amiga. Porque ella estaba en el corazón del Hanyou no gracias a Kikyou si no a su propio ser, por ser quién era. Y eso era suficiente para ella, válido como una razón para haber reencarnado.

La seguridad brilló en los ojos de la sacerdotisa del futuro, ya había comprendido que no era ella la elegida, ya había comprendido que jamás sería como Kikyou, pero también comprendía que Kikyou jamás sería como ella.

Había semejanza más no igualdad. Kikyou seguiría siendo Kikyou por siempre, y Kagome tenía un lugar especial para seguir siendo Kagome también.

Como luna y sol, en un mismo cielo pero en diferentes posiciones. Y brillando diferente.

Kikyou había sido una mujer maravillosa, bondadosa y cálida a su manera, y Kagome poseía las mismas cualidades pero con su peculiar forma de ser totalmente opuesta a la otra sacerdotisa. Luna y sol, día y noche, pero habían acabado entrelazadas a un mismo destino.

Apretó su puño aferrándose a la pequeña seguridad que había recolectado de su interior y se dio media vuelta para regresarse al cuarto donde dormirían todos ingenuamente pensando que el Hanyou estaría ahí.

Al abrir con cuidado la puerta de madera vio a Sango dormir en su futón, junto a ella otro futón con Shippou y donde Kagome dormiría también, del otro lado la pequeña pared improvisada de madera y papel dividía la habitación.

Kagome tomó aire y humedeció sus labios, estaba decidida a que Inuyasha saliera de aquel estado por las buenas o por las malas, las malas no eran más que las mismas buenas pero a largo plazo. Caminó con sigilo y se asomó buscando la figura roja que no encontró, sólo al Monje dormido en su propio futón y el futón de Inuyasha intacto, buscó en la esquina donde solía dormir y tampoco estaba.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita Kagome? –preguntó el Monje despertándose, más sin embargo Kagome no respondió, su pecho estaba acelerado y la preocupación había subido hasta un alto nivel, vio una vela encenderse y luego dos presencias más se agregaban.

-Kagome-chan. ¿Para algo malo? –preguntó Sango parcialmente levantada de su futón, Kagome solo veía hacia afuera y escuchaba las gotas de lluvia caer.

Podía jurar a quién sea que ese Hanyou estaba bajo la lluvia, haciendo quizá quién sabe…

Oh… No...

-No. –murmuró Kagome antes de caminar apresurada hasta aquellas puertas del otro lado y abrirlas de par en par, la lluvia se asomo ligeramente y siendo conducida por el viento hasta dentro de la habitación, la noche estaba gris por el agua que caía, el paisaje borroso y las calles en barro puro, aún así Kagome salió a la intemperie y apoyándose en el barandal de madera se saltó hacia el otro lado cayendo afuera de pie, se estabilizó e inició su carrera en busca de Inuyasha.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Lloraría mientras no lo ven? ¿Querría acabar con su vida?

Muchas de las cosas que Kagome pensó eran estúpidas y disparatadas pero ella era así.

Corrió hasta el frente por que en su cabeza imaginó que ese era el camino que Inuyasha había recorrido, simbólicamente el siempre fue hacia el frente derrotando todo obstáculo que se le atravesase, con violencia si, pero lo hacía a su forma. Quizá, en un intento descabellado por encontrar paz, pensó que correr, ir hacia el frente, hacer lo que siempre hacía le daría esa paz.

O eso quería creer, realmente Inuyasha era un ser bastante complejo de entender.

-Inuyasha, mou… Las cosas que, hago… ¡Ah! –gritó fuertemente cuando resbaló con una roca totalmente llena de lobo y así estampó su cara contra el suelo, probó la tierra mojada, literalmente y se llevó un buen golpe en su nariz más su uniforme mugriento y ya mojado. Movió su cabeza apenas y sintiendo las gotas caer sobre su rostro abrió sus ojos sin importarle que gotas pudieran llegar a los mismos.- Inuyasha… te ayudaré, lo que cueste… no importa cuánto tarde… no me importa, prometo quedarme contigo hasta que ya estés bien pero por favor… -pidió apretando su mano antes de abrirla y apoyarse en el suelo mojado para levantarse, las gotas de lluvia iban limpiando lentamente su rostro sucio dejando la piel nívea limpia de nuevo.- Por favor… regresa… -pidió mirando el suelo pensando en los momentos más cálidos con él.

Cuando le conoció. Cuando le dijo su primer "siéntate", cuando estuvieron en el lago.

La primera vez que pronunció su nombre, cuando le dio su primer Ramen. Las innumerables veces que le salvó, cuando se preocupaba y fingía no hacerlo. Cuando sonreía victorioso tras cada batalla ganada. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha. Todas esas veces construían al Hanyou del que se había enamorado… No por ser Kikyou, si no por ver las cualidades que Kikyou también vio en él.

-_Kagome_.

La joven volteó en aquel llamado encontrándose con la figura roja a unos cuantos metros de ella, totalmente empapada pero mucho más de lo que la propia sacerdotisa estaba, él parecía haber estado sumergido en agua completamente por mucho tiempo, sus ropas colgaban pesadas y su cabello largo totalmente empapado no se movía ni un centímetro, su flequillo pegado a su frente, y los orbes claros que ahora mostraban un poco más de vida, no sabía a qué se debía pero le alegraba el que tuviera un buen indicio para empezar con su trabajo.

-Inuyasha.

El Hanyou movió sus orejas y algo abrumado por aquel dolor que recorría su pecho miraba a la chica en el suelo, su piel nívea y su cabello negro por un momento le confundieron. ¿Era Kikyou? ¿Una vez más resultó ser un engaño? ¿Continuaba con vida? Pero todo se descartó cuando vio aquella figura levantarse y pronunciar su nombre con tanta seguridad, con un sentimiento que él no vio en la sacerdotisa de ojos tristes jamás. Y le pedía regresar… Pero si quién se había marchado había sido ella.

Inuyasha parpadeó una vez más y enfocó el rostro de la joven aún sentada en el suelo con el uniforme embarrado de lobo, echa totalmente un desastre y sonrió ladino con ironía y melancolía. De nuevo imaginaba a Kagome como Kikyou… La sacerdotisa que nuevamente no pudo proteger… y que tanto deseos tenía de darle tranquilidad, la que le prometió alguna vez… No la pudo salvar… Y ahora volvía a confundirla con la otra chica, pero no podían culparlo, aquella noche que la conoció también había estado lloviendo, y también le encontró así en el suelo, indefensa.

Si se acercaba a ella, no se movería… quedaría en el suelo y él se retiraría, ella no lo seguiría. Para comprobárselo a él mismo avanzó hasta la joven aún cegado por aquel recuerdo y deteniéndose frente a la mujer en el suelo que no sabía que decir y solo le miraba… se veía demacrado. Si alguien más lo viera no notarían nada distinto pero Kagome lo conocía muy bien aún sin comprenderlo, y que Inuyasha no tuviera sus cejas fruncidas era una mala señal.

Tragó fuertemente y entreabrió sus labios ¿Cómo comenzar? ¿Qué hacer primero? Cada frase en su mente ya previamente pensadas, ahora parecían inútiles e inservibles, aparte que Inuyasha parecía que no deseaba hablar. ¿Entonces porqué fue hasta ella? ¿La habría escuchado?

-Inuyasha. –la voz de Kagome volvió a escucharse aún con la lluvia violentamente cayendo sobre ambos. El Hanyou arrugó la nariz, ella no debió haber hablado.

Su rostro no estaba sucio, ni apaciguo, sus ojos castaños expresivos relucían, con esa fuerza y valentía características de Kagome… no era ella después de todo. Era la dulce pero temperamental chica del futuro, ahí otra vez… Esperando por él.

-Tropecé. –continuó ella, sin poder creerlo. ¡Era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido decir en ese momento! Pero Inuyasha no tuvo reacción alguna y eso, fue peor que a que le dijese idiota. Kagome relajó sus hombros mirándolo desde abajo y apaciguó su mirada, odiaba verlo así, odiaba verlo triste… el desespero la consumía a ella por no poder cambiar esa realidad- Detente ya, por favor. No puedo soportarlo… verte en ese estado… También me resulta doloroso. –un rayo silencioso travesó el cielo alumbrando los arboles y ambos cuerpos debajo de la lluvia- No lo soporto, no puedo… También me ha afectado todo esto, sé que… debes pasar por un dolor inimaginable pero… Me duele más observarte en agonía. Aún con la culpa que llevo por no haber sido capaz… de salvar a esa persona que amabas… Yo prefiero sentir esta culpabilidad eternamente a tener que verte así cada día… Porque me embarga un dolor que con el tiempo se hace inaguantable para mí. –esperó reacción de él, pues seguía de pie con la mirada fija en su persona.

Inuyasha aún estaba dándose cuenta de cosas básicas pero importantes:

Esa joven no era Kikyou, y no lo sería nunca, por lo que imaginar que son la misma sólo por el parecido y por lo que las une era en vano. Era su reencarnación, pero no la misma persona. Una mujer que había nacido gracias al deseo de Kikyou por volverlo a ver, pero no era ella quién le miraba ahora, Kagome era totalmente distinta y no debía ser tan inteligente para comprenderlo.

Aunque era cruel pensarlo, Kikyou jamás estuvo a su lado como lo estuvo Kagome.

Kikyou le había regalado momentos preciados, su sonrisa, su risa, su rostro compasivo, sus ojos tristes, sus labios, pero no su entera confianza. Kikyou fue la primera en amarlo y en demostrarle que un Hanyou también podía amar y recibir el sentimiento de vuelta.

Kagome, también le había regalado momentos preciados, también sonrisas y risas, le regaló alguien en quien confiar, amigos de quién podría apoyarse. Le ha regalado gritos, malas palabras, lágrimas, culpa, celos, dolor, felicidad, frustración, alivio, desesperación. Había sido la primera luego de su honorable madre que no había intentado cambiarlo. Le había regalado golpes, caricias, abrazos, palabras, acciones, preocupación. Kagome le había regalado una familia, y su entera e incondicional confianza. Le había regalado también su corazón a pesar que él jamás le aclaró que le había dado el suyo.

Y Kagome era, esa muchacha que le había dado todo, y que justo ahora estaba frente a él en una pésima noche de lluvia, llena de lodo, herida, suplicando que le dejase ayudarlo en ese momento.

Si, era cruel decirlo, pero Kikyou jamás podría haber hecho todo lo que Kagome ha hecho ya por él, más lo que aún estaba dispuesta a seguir dando, no porque ya no estuviese en éste mundo sino porque no era Kagome. Kikyou no era Kagome, no sentía como Kagome, no tenía sus ojos, ni sus labios, no poseía la calidez que ella.

Kikyou, había sido la mujer que había amado por primera vez y cuya vida escapó de sus manos por torpeza de ambos, y Kagome era la mujer que amaba y deseaba amar, y no dejaría escapar sucediese lo que sucediese. Kikyou jamás habría dicho tal comentario fuera de contexto por estar nerviosa frente a él, y Kagome sabía exactamente qué decir para cambiarle su lúgubre ánimo, aunque estuviese dolido aún por no poder proteger a la mujer que alguna vez amó, ese simple "tropecé" había calmado un poco su alma. Y porque la había escuchado gritar y caer fue que fue en su encuentro, fue que reaccionó parcialmente del estado patético en el que estaba.

Kagome había esperado por él, como siempre. Y sin hacer literalmente nada, Kagome ya había comenzado a tratar aquellas heridas que el alma del Hanyou poseía.

Inuyasha terminó inclinándose hacia al figura femenina aún sentada en el lodo y mojada y le miró directo a los ojos, aún cansado y abatido pero con su típica mirada de mal humor.

-Baka. –pronunció bajo y con poca energía, Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida y aún más cuando aquella mano masculina se posó sobre su cabeza con cariño pasa luego deslizarla hasta tomar un mechón de aquel cabello oscuro y dejarlo entre sus garras- En tierra llana siempre te tropiezas. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir en una noche lluviosa? Baka. –repitió lo último con más fuerza, Kagome seguía en su trance por aquellas palabras que Inuyasha le otorgaba, si, fuera de contexto pero así era su relación, no podía ser catalogada fácilmente porque ambos gozaban de todo un poco- Pero gracias por venir. Por… -aclaró un poco su garganta y quitó su mirada de aquel rostro hermoso que le miraba sin disimulo- … preocuparte y… esas cosas… -parpadeó una vez- Siempre vienes y… -la frase quedó en el aire cuando sintió un cuerpo lanzarse sobre el suyo. Ahora el cayó de espaldas al lodo, impresionado por tal acción, Kagome se aferraba a las ropas rojas del mayor mientras él no sabía cómo reaccionar más que dejar sus ojos abiertos como plato.

-Baka? ¿Me, has... llamado, baka? –Habló la voz ahogada de la chica contra la ropa húmeda masculina- ¡Tú, eres el Baka! Tú… tú… Idiota, desconsiderado y… -nuevos sollozos irrumpieron las palabras. Inuyasha estaba helado, en una situación así no tenía ni idea de qué decir pero de nuevo no tuvo tiempo pues el rostro de la chica subió a mirarle con sus ojos liberando lágrimas y le dio la respuesta a Semi-demonio-… Lo siento… Inuyasha, lo siento tanto por no haber podido ayudarla… lo siento… -se disculpó con vehemencia y en un hilo de voz que destrozó el corazón del Hanyou, quién la admiraba con sus labios entreabiertos y reaccionó al rato.

-Baka. –sostuvo él, Kagome se sintió ofendida por momentos, más cuando sintió el cuerpo del Hanyou levantarse, supo que la separaría de sí.- Debo decirte Baka. –con ese mismo comentario envolvió el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa del futuro entre sus brazos y atrayéndola totalmente hasta su cuerpo- Por culparte de cosas que no debes. Kagome. –Abrazó a la chica con necesidad y cerrando sus ojos para aferrarse de su calidez, estuvo sumergido en el abismo por días y ahora que sabía que Kagome era su forma de emerger se aseguraría de jamás dejarla ir- No debías salvar a Kikyou, no podías. La única forma… sería regresando 50 años y evitando que nos destruyéramos entre sí, y no habríamos llegado hasta aquí. ¿No es obvio? Hasta yo comprendo eso. Kagome no Baka.

Kagome hizo un pequeño puchero y escondió su rostro entre el cuello de su amado y su hombro, captando la fragancia varonil propia de él, que tanta seguridad le transmitía.

-Deja ya… de decirme Baka. –recriminó Kagome dándole un suave golpe en el pecho al Hanyou que bufó-

-Baka y débil. Keh! Deberé hacer un esfuerzo imposible para poder protegerte.

-No, yo, debería. Yo debería estar ayudándote a ti. –se separó de aquel cuerpo y limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente para decidida mirarlo a los ojos- Inuyasha, sé que… -dudó por un momentos pero continuó luego de haber pensado todo con sigilo- Sé que no soy Kikyou, y no pretendo serlo nunca, pero déjame ayudart-

-Nunca vas a ser Kikyou. –Interrumpió Inuyasha las palabras de Kagome, porque simplemente las veía innecesarias- Y Kikyou, jamás iba a ser tú, jamás iba a ser tan irritante como tú, ni tan gritona…

-…. ¿Eh? –preguntó Kagome ladeando el rostro- Eso, ya lo sé… eso, intentaba…

-Y jamás iba a poder hacer lo que tú. Tan imprudente. Tan tonta.

-Inuyasha… detente, ya no me, está resultando gracioso… -advirtió la sacerdotisa que amenazaba con llorar por aquellas crueles palabras pero entonces vio una sonrisa desplegarse de los labios que hasta ahora se habían mantenido serios. Y Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente.

Sus sentimientos por ese Hanyou que aún la mantenía presa entre sus brazos le habían traicionado y se materializaban en sonrojos y acelerando su corazón.

-Jamás se dejaría enfermar por una noche en la lluvia, y te aseguro que mañana amanecerás enferma y deberemos parar nuestro viaje por ti, otra vez. –Mantuvo la sonrisa por unos momentos más-

-Yo… se suponía… debía ayudarte a, mejorar con tu estado… -dijo en voz queda, Inuyasha arrugó la nariz y bufó de nuevo-

-¿No te das cuenta que ya lo hiciste? Kagome eres bastante lenta.

-¡¿A quién rayos le estás diciendo lenta?! ¡¿Eh?! –Gritó fuertemente en una de las orejas de perro que su Hanyou tenía, Inuyasha cerró un ojo y aguantó aquella voz que se apaciguó de pronto- Un momento… ¿Qué? Pero si no he hecho nada. Aún… -pensativa le miró entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Fui yo? ¿Yo te hice sonreír de esa manera? –Inuyasha inevitablemente obtuvo un sonrojo en sus mejillas desviando el rostro al instante-

-Feh! No te creas tan importante. –dijo sin mirarla, y como ella no respondió buscó su mirada de nuevo encontrando que Kagome también había sonreído, así enorme y espontáneamente como había estado haciendo desde que la conoció.

-Digas lo que digas, he sido yo quién te hizo sonreír. –Finalizó llevando su mano a la cabeza del Hanyou tratándolo como un perrito- Buen chico.

-Yah! ¡Kagome! ¡No soy tu maldita mascota! –refunfuñó hablando tan alto que su voz retumbó entre aquel bosque húmero y ahora con el cielo despejado. Kagome le abrazó de nuevo sin previo aviso, aún sonriente tocó los cabellos húmedos de su querido mitad-bestia, mejilla con mejilla, no podía evitar sus impulsos ahora que estaba tan feliz de que Inuyasha aún seguía siendo el mismo que tanto amaba.

"La luna pronto se va a ocultar, y el sol alumbrará. Y aunque finjas las sonrisas en un principio, te ayudaré a sacarlas cada que el sol vuelva a salir. Inuyasha, déjame ser tu amanecer."

Inuyasha volvió a sorprenderse, como cada acción de ella, no podía predecirla y eso le encantaba. No se separó del cálido cuerpo y con algo de timidez respondió el abrazo dejando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura femenina.

"Y así... es que he comenzado a olvidar todo aquello. Anhelando cada día llegar al amanecer."

Aquello no había sido una confesión, ni un momento romántico de dos personas que se aman, sino el momento exacto en el que ambos entendieron su misión en aquella vida, y que reparar en los errores no iba a solucionar nada. Kagome había comprendido que amar a ese Hanyou no cambiaría y posiblemente él jamás le viera como algo más, y eso estaba bien porque tenía la confianza de Inuyasha.

Y él había comprendido que si bien la agonía de la muerte de Kikyou fue inmensa, la agonía que sufriría si perdía a la joven del futuro no tendría comparación. La muerte de Kikyou le había hecho entrar en razón, si tanto la amaba iba a seguirla hasta después de la muerte, en el mismo infierno quizá, pero no podía… No cuando ya su corazón estaba a manos de alguien más y quería estar con ella.

Solo con _ella_.

* * *

**-Al otro día-**

-A... a… AA. ¡ACHÚ! –se escuchó un estornudo violento y luego el sonido de unos lamentos. Kagome se encontraba en el futón, toda adormecida, adolorida y con fiebre tras aquella entera noche que pasó en la lluvia, y un Inuyasha molesto junto a ella de brazos cruzados-

-Ustedes los humanos y sus debilidades. ¡Astt! ¡Ahora nos retrasaremos! ¡¿No te lo dije ayer?! –gritó apático mientras Kagome se cubría con el futón para no tener que oírlo- ¡Baka!

-¡Ya deja de gritar! ¡La cabeza me va a explotar! –Reclamó ella desde dentro- ¡Ha sido tu entera culpa! ¿Para qué te vas en la noche en plena lluvia?

Ellos siguieron discutiendo un rato más siendo observados por sus tres amigos que se sentía mucho mejor con aquellos gritos que los suspiros melancólicos y el silencio que les había acompañado por aquellos días. Esos dos se comprendían a la perfección aún sin saberlo ellos mismos, definitivamente Kagome e Inuyasha estaban hechos el uno para el otro, fuera cual fuera la vida que se encontraran.

_** Owari**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Me costó mucho exprimir éste oneshot ;_; Pero lo amé a la final. ¿Y saben qué? Estoy casi segura que tendrá una secuela XD es que,quedé con ganas de la CONFESIÓN. skjfnjdfn pero ya veremos :D No olviden pasarse por mis otros fanfics si éste les ha gustado! "Fate's red thread" que ya está en su capítulo 10 emocionante! Y dejen reviews si les gusto :D Saudos!

Sayounara All~


End file.
